The floor of a header of a plant-cutting machine (e.g., combine) serves to provide a smooth transition for crop to flow from the cutterbar to the auger. Generally speaking, header floors are rather inflexible and, therefore, can significantly compromise header performance when the combine or other plant-cutting machine is operating on uneven terrain. This is because the header floor is attached to the cutterbar, and the relative inflexibility of the header floor limits the ability of the cutterbar to flex to match the underlying terrain. Moreover, header floors can be difficult to maintain because a significant portion of the header (e.g., cutterbar) usually must at least be partially disassembled to effect a repair. Such disassembly is labor-intensive and time-intensive, leading to significant maintenance costs and to lengthy interruptions of harvesting operations. Accordingly, what is sought is a header floor that allows the cutterbar of the header to flex more easily in order to improve header performance on uneven terrain. Additionally, what is sought is a header floor that does not require the disassembly of a significant portion of the header to effect a repair or replacement of the header floor or a section thereof.